Bartgirl
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: Bart meets a girl that is exactly like him, and a family to match. What kind of mischife will this destructive duo get into and will perhaps a romance bloom? And what happens when a certain red-haired evil genius escapes from prison again?
1. I'm Barb Timpson

Bart Simpson sat on the end of the driveway outside his house with his face in his hands looking very glum. Someone had stolen his skateboard, he left it outside for one second while he went to go get a glass of water, and it was gone. Bart was grumbling to himself staring at the pavement when he saw his skateboard roll in front of him. He looked up and saw a girl about his age sipping a slushi.

"Hey" she said.

"You stole my skateboard!" he accused.

"Hm, I prefer to use the word borrow" she said

"okay listen" he stood up and took a good look at her, he froze in his tracks, she was pretty in an odd way. Her hair was the same colour as her skin and at went to her shoulders then stopped in spikes.

"Who are you?" he asked snapping out of his trance.

"I'm Barb Timpson, who the hell are you?" she said

"Oh my god" his mouth dropped open, he just stared for a while.

"Well?" she asked finally "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Bart Simpson" he smiled weakly

"So you're Bart, yeah we were warned about you, we just moved here" she said

"Cool, how do you like Springfield?" he asked

"It's alright, I guess, it's a lot like the place we used to live, Winter-meadow" she shrugged

"Oh, haha" he laughed nervously

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine-" he started but was cut off

"Bart, time to come in now" called Lisa

"Who's that?' she asked as she gave an annoyed look to Lisa.

"Oh, just my little sister Lisa, she's not worth knowing" Bart said

"I heard that!" Lisa yelled out the door.

"Yeah, I got a little brother, his name is Linus, he's really smart, it makes me sick, school's not my thing you know?" she smiled

"Oh, yeah, I know. What grade are you in?" asked Bart

"Four, forever more, or at least that's what my last teacher said, boy was she happy when I moved"

"Hey, I'm in fourth grade too, Miss Krabappel is my teacher, she hates me"

"Don't know why, you seem pretty cool" she said quietly

"Yeah, I am, so do-" he started

"BART" yelled Homer out the door "BART TIME TO WATCH T.V"

"I better go" he said

"Yeah me too" she said, she hopped on the skateboard and started to roll away.

"Wait" he called after her, she stopped and turned around "That's my skateboard"

"Yeah, I know" she said in a super-sweet fake voice "Thanks" and she rode away.

When Bart came in he was in awe, he never met someone so much like him before. He sat down with his family but wasn't really paying attention to the T.V.

"What's the matter boy?" asked his father " why aren't you enjoying the warm glow of the T.V?"

"It's nothing" he sighed

"No, it is something" said Lisa

"Shut up Lise" he hissed

"Bart was talking to a girl" she stretched the word girl into three syllables.

"Oh isn't that nice" said Marge, while Bart glared at Lisa "What was her name?"

"Barb, Barb Timpson" he sighed

"Oh well that's nice, I would love to get to know her parents" said Marge

"No, mom don't, my only chance with her is if she doesn't know about our family" begged Bart.

...Mean whiled at the Timpson house...

"No, mom don't, my only chance with him is if he doesn't know about our family" begged Barb to her parents

"There is no way you are spending time with an boy I haven't met" decided her father, Hunter.

"Your fathers right Barb" agreed Mary, her mother.

"Barb's got a boyfriend who she's ashamed of" Linus teased

"shut up Linus" she yelled

"Where do they live?" asked Mary

"Just down the street" she mumbled

"Oh how nice, they're are neighbours" said Marie happily

"They have to be better than our last neighbours, the Clanders" Hunter shuddered.

"Oh, Bart's never going to want to hang out with me again" groaned Barb

Down the street you could almost hear Bart complaining.

"Oh, Barb's never going to want to hang out with me again"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a Monday, Barb's first day of school. She pulled on her regular orange T-shirt and her blue skirt and brushed her spiky hair. She ran downstairs to grab some breakfast before her fat lump of a father ate it all.

"So are you going to see that boy at school today?" asked Linus

"Shut up Linus" she growled

"Now Barb be nice to your brother" said Mary as she fed Mattie, her baby brother.

Barb rolled her eyes, she then for some reason thought of Lisa and how she kind of reminded her of Linus.

"Hey Linus, Bart's got a sister and she is kind of like you, I think she's smart too" said Barb, hoping to have something to hold against Linus.

"Well I just hope she doesn't get to upset when she's second best in her class" sniffed Linus. Barb just shook her head and ran out the door. She jumped on Bart's skateboard 'I'll give it back to him today' she decided.

Springfield elementary looked a lot like her old school the groundskeeper look a lot like her old one, Billy, he was Irish. She hoped the principal was just as fun to pull pranks on, Principal Binner was a riot. She walked in to class late, she noticed Bart wasn't there yet, she was a little disappointed but sat down beside his empty seat ignoring the teachers lecture about being late on the first day. Bart walked in just as the teacher finished talking.

'Late' she thought 'typical'

"Thank you Bart for joining us" Mrs. Something or other said sarcasticly. "Now, Barb sisnce you don't know, I'm Mrs. Krabappel"

"Whatever" she shrugged

"Now, why don't you up here and tell us about yourself" she said

"No way man" she said

"Barb, I really think you should" insisted Krabappel

"Make me" she taunted.

"Barb if you don't get up here right now, you are in big trouble" threatened Krabappel

"Eat my skirt" she said leaning back in her chair.

The whole class gasped, another Bart Simpson, the teacher looked like she was going to faint.

"To the principal's office" she managed to squeak out.

"Later Peoples" she said as she walked out the door.

'Oh dear god, two Barts, I can't do this' thought Krabappel

'Oh, my god this girl is amazing, you mess this up, and I am going to kill you' Bart thought to himself.

...The Timpson household...

"Hunter, you have to go get a job, what about at the nuclear power plant" said Mary

"I don't know, the last power plant I worked at was so bad, I quit" said hunter

"They fired you" Mary told him "Now really go get a job"

"Alright, alright. I'll get 'a job' but first a quick stop at the doughnut shop" he said gleefully as he rushed out the door.

After shoving ten doughnuts in his mouth, Hunter went to the power plant. He walked to Mr. Burns office which looked a lot like his old boss's office, Mr. Furns.

"Smithers, who is this buffoon" Mr. Burns asked Smithers

"Mr. Timpson sir, he's applying for that open position in 7G" Smithers replied

"Oh of course" said Mr. Burns.

"Hello" said Hunter nervously waving

"You're hired, get to work" ordered Mr. Burns

"Woohoo" yelled Hunter and he ran out of the office.

...School...

Recess, Bart's favourite part of the day. A break from all that work he ignored, and even better today because he saw Barb sitting on the swings all by her lonesome. Bart tried to fix his hair, but it wouldn't anywhere but up.

"Hey Barb" he greeted

"Oh, Hey Bart" she said "Have fun in class?"

"Ha ha, so what did Skinner do?" asked Bart

"The Principal? Oh, just gave me a warning, pfft, what a loser" scoffed Barb "How many warnings before a detention?"

"Hm, 2, maybe 3 if you're lucky" he replied

"Sweet, talk to you later" she jumped off the swings

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To grease the monkey bars, it's an old one, but it never fails to please" she smiled slyly and ran to the monkey bars.

"Bart, you shouldn't be hanging out with her" stated Lisa who had walked up behind him.

"Jeez Lisa don't sneak up on me, and who are you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?" asked Bart

"She's rude, impulsive, careless, she's a prankster, a trouble maker she hates school she's, she's..." Lisa listed

"exactly like me?" suggested Bart

"Yes!"

"So what's the problem, listen Lise, you can have fun with Linus, I'm going to find Barb"

"Well unlike Barb, Linus is a good boy" said Lisa

"Is he smarter than you?" asked Bart

"No" she said quickly

"Well, I guess we'll see"

... Later that night at the Simpsons...

"Oh, Bart I meant to tell you" Marge said as they sat down to eat dinner. "On Friday invited the Timpson to come to dinner, they are going to bring Barb, Linus and even Mattie"

"NO!" shouted Bart. "Oh, god once she meets Homer she's going to never speak to me again"


	3. Chapter 3

Friday seemed to come unusually quickly for Bart, normally this would be a good thing, a whole two days without school. But not this one, he was incredibly nervous about Barb coming to his house, in fact he didn't speak to her all day. Once he got home, his stomach was in knots, so to calm down he went to the living room to watch T.V with his father. The news was on and Kent Brockmen was reporting.

"And unfortunately that bakery did not re-open" he said seriously

"And on a lighter note" his voice brightened up "Sideshow Bob, the notorious criminal, has escaped again"

"AHHH" yelled Bart "Sideshow Bob!"

"What's got you all worked up boy?" asked Homer

"Sideshow Bob!"

"Who?" asked his father

"You know, Sideshow Bob, the man who has, on multiple occasions, tried to murder Bart and Krusty the Clown" said Lisa

"Oh, him, don't worry Bart, I bet he's not even thinking about you" Homer said relaxed

"But, but" stuttered Bart

"Quiet! The T.V is on" Homer barked.

The doorbell rang, Bart gasped, but it was only the Timpsons. Marge answered the door with a friendly smile.

"Hi, come on in, dinner is almost ready" Marge said

"Hey Bart" Barb walked into the living room.

"H-h-hey" he said shakily

"Why are you all shaky?" she asked jumping on the couch recently vacated by Homer who was now in the kitchen trying to get dough from the bowl where the uncooked cake was.

"It's nothing" said Bart trying to calm down.

"Dinner" called Marge.

Once everyone had sat down, Hunter and Homer dived right into the food, stuffing their faces.

"Oh Homer" Marge said at the same time Mary said "Oh Hunter"

They ate in silence for a few minutes, it was slightly awkward until Marge spoke up hoping to break the ice.

"So Mary I love your hair, where do you get it done?" asked Marge, Mary looked up at her tall, purple hair.

"Well back in Winter-Meadow I got it done at this place called Sam's" replied Mary

"Oh, I get it done at Pam's it is very good" said Marge, Marge and Mary continued to talk about hair while Homer and Hunter began a conversation.

"So Hunter, you ever heard of Moe's" asked Homer

"Hm, no, I don't think so" said Hunter

"It's where Homer goes instead of work" said Bart

"Sounds like when Hunter would always go to a Lou's" said Barb

"Why you little" said Hunter and Homer, and they started to strangle their child from across the table.

"So, Lisa, do you play any instruments?" asked Linus

"Actually I do, I play the Saxophone" she said

"Cool, I play the french horn" he told her

"Oh that's a beautiful instrument" Lisa commented

"Thank you" he smiled.

After dinner and dessert, Bart invited Barb up into his room Lisa invited Linus up to her's and the parents stayed downstairs to talk about who-knows what.

"Nice room Bart" Barb said nodding.

"Thanks" he said

"Hey, is that Krusty? I love him" she said

"Yeah, I've even met him" he boasted

"wow, that's so cool, I really like Sideshow Mel, but I liked that other guy too, what was his name?" she pondered

"Sideshow Bob?" gulped Bart

"Yeah him, isn't he in jail or something now?" she asked

"Or something" he agreed.

"Well, it doesn't affect us in anyway at all, so let's go play, I saw a tree house outside your house, it's yours?" she asked

"Y-yeah it's mine" he said looking around

"Well, what are we waiting for, what is with you? You're so jittery today"

"Sorry, yeah let's go"

The two kids climbed out the window and moved down the water drain and then back up the stairs to the tree house. Once he got to the top Bart realized in front of him was the one person he never wanted to see again.

"Hello Bart"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh, Sideshow Bob!" screamed Bart.

"Sideshow Bob?" asked Barb confused

"And who is this?" asked Bob

"I'm Barb Timpson" she said

"Hm, Barb Timpson, a friend of Bart's I presume?" he said eyeing her and Bart, who was now frozen in fear.

"Yeah, we met last week" she said, completely oblivious to Bart's terror

"Interesting, well looks like I will be killing two tonight" said Bob, he reached out to grab Barb and Bart.

"Hey, what the hell are you-" started Barb but was silenced by tape on her mouth. She looked at Bart her eyes wide, he just looked right back at her.

They were in the back of Bob's car while he sang along to one of his CD's. Barb looked around the back of the car they were in. She almost didn't realize that the tape on her mouth was loosening.

Once the tape on her mouth had fallen off, she managed to scoot towards Bart and used her mouth to get the tape off of his. She didn't notice how close their faces were until she looked up. He coughed breaking her out of her trance.

"So Bob, what is your deal with Bart?" asked Barb, making it clear the tape was off to Bob.

"How did you get that tape off? No matter, your still trapped, Bart has tormented me so often, in and out of jail, he must die so I can go in peace" said Bob

"Go where? Jail?" muttered Bart

"Silence" ordered Bob

"So Bob, how many times have you failed to kill Bart?" asked Barb

"Um, 10" he mumbled

"Yet, he's still alive" observed Barb

"Yes, he is alive, you know I am going to kill you first. That way Bart has to watch you die, like I watched my dreams die" growled Bob, Barb bit her lip and started to cry a little, it was the first time she showed any real fear. Bart was furiously shaking his head and, for some reason, was unable to say anything.

"So, where did I leave off oh yes, when I once again failed to kill you" said Bob

"Here we go" Bart rolled his eyes.

"What?" asked Barb

"He's going to tell us everything he's been up to since he last tried to kill me" said Bart

"Shut up!" said Bob "Well after I was taken to jail again I-" he started

"Wrote a musical?" offered Bart

"Read the Harry Potter series?" asked Barb

"Wrote a musical about the Harry Potter series?" asked Bart

"No, No, NO" shouted Bob "I planned my revenge" Barb and Bart gulped. "First job was getting out, simple enough I just pretended I was dead, then escaped when they tried to grab my body. Then it was just a matter of time, before I snatched you and by chance your little friend here"

"You'll never get away with it" Bart said

"Oh I will, I will Bart, for I am smarter than you" he smiled menacingly.

"Where are we going?" asked Barb

"We're almost there" he said.

Bart and Barb gasped when they saw where they were, Krusty's studio! It was empty my this time so no one would be around. Bob stopped the car and dragged the two kids by their collars into the vacant studio. He tied them up in chairs on the stage, then he left them, in the dim light. This, to them, was worse because they didn't know when it was coming.

"Bart!" whispered Barb realizing something "I have a cellphone in my back pocket, can you reach it?"

Bart wiggled his hand free from one rope and reached, but his arm was too short. He tried again but fell over in his chair, luckily he had knocked the cellphone out of her pocket. He looked around quickly to see if Bob had come back yet, there was silence. He dialed the number 911.

"Hello" the police station said dully.

"Police, this is Bart Simpson, Sideshow Bob kidnapped me and Barb, we're at Krusty's studio.

"Alright" The operator didn't sound any more excited or panicky than she did before. Bart hung up the phone and pushed it as far away as possible so Bob wouldn't discover it. Bob came back in and saw Bart.

"So Bart trying to escape, well you never will. I'm going to kill you Bart" he said smiling. Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the air.

"what the devil-" Bob asked "Well Bart looks like you and Barb here have got out of this one, but is it any better? Now, I will watch your every move, every word you say, I will hear, so until the day I kill you, goodbye" he bowed and fled the studio.


	5. The other Brother

Bart was still shaking when he got home, even with Marge comforting him and saying 'Oh my special little guy' over and over again. Barb had already gone home with Mary holding her tight saying 'My special little girl' over and over again.

Bart still felt like there was something odd about the way Barb reacted in that situation, almost like it was familiar, but he didn't think about that very much. He knew Bob wouldn't wait very long before attacking again, besides, he didn't seem very upset about missing out on killing Bart. Bart tried to relax and fall asleep but had unsurprising troublesome

The next day, he woke up to Barb in his room, playing a video game.

"Barb! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed

"You're mom let me in, I wanted to make sure you were okay" she said

"Thanks?" he said unsure "Are you okay?" he asked

"Oh ya, I'm fine" she said, but didn't really sound fine, he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"So, what do you usually do on Saturday?" asked Barb

"Hang out with Millhouse usually" he said

"Millhouse? The weird guy in our class?" asked Barb

"Ya" Bart nodded

"Cool, he seems controllable, I used to have a friend name windmill she kind of looks like him" she said

"Weird" said Bart

"I know what are the odds" she shook her head.

"So let's go get him and we can hang out" she said hopping off Bart's bed

"Alright, but I got to warn you, he's not as cool as me" Bart boasted trying to look cool.

"I'll live" Barb rolled her eyes.

Barb and Bart walked over to Millhouse's place,and knocked on his front door.

"Oh hey Bart" said Millhouse "Other Bart" he nodded at Barb.

"I'm Barb Timpson" she said jabbing a finger at herself

"Oh, I know, you just look like Bart so I'm going to call you Bart" said Millhouse

"Hey normal Bart, can I talk to you" said Millhouse nervously.

"I guess" shrugged Bart, and walked over a ways to talk with Millhouse privately

"Bart, she's a girl!" exclaimed Millhouse's

"Oh ya, sometimes I don't even notice, so what?" asked Bart.

"Well you got mad last time I brought a girl to hang with us" said Millhouse standing his ground

"Ya, but the difference is Barb is cool" said Barb

"Oh" said Millhouse then realized what he had said "HEY, my girlfriend was cool"

"First of all, ex-girlfriend second of all no she wasn't and third of all-" said Bart

"Thirdly" Lisa called out the window down the street

"Thirdly, Barb is not my girlfriend" he said "We haven't kissed or nothing"

"Just you wait" Millhouse said "It'll happen"

"You're crazy" Bart waved Millhouse off.

"No, I bet you have a crush on her" said Millhouse's

"Get Bent" he said and walked away back to Barb

"What's going on?" asked Barb

"Millhouse is being stupid, let's go get some ice cream" he said, Barb shrugged

"Okay" and they walked towards the ice cream shop.

They sat outside the ice cream store on the curb watching the sunset. Bart's head was down and he was frowning at the sidewalk.

"What's wrong Bart?" asked Barb

"Just something Millhouse said, it's nothing" said Bart

"No tell me" Barb said and she put her hand over his, Bart and Barb looked at their hands for a second before Barb pulled her hand away.

"Really it's nothing" he said stopping the conversation, Barb started to shiver.

"I feel like there's someone watching me" said Barb wringing her hands.

"Really?" asked Bart "Why?"

"I don't know, I just do" by this time the sin had dipped below the horizon and it was dark. They were just about to walk home when a tall silhouette appeared in front of them.

"Hello children" said a familiar voice, but it wasn't sideshow Bob

"Ahhh Cecil" they said together.

"Barb?" asked Cecil confused

"Barb, you know Cecil?" asked Bart

"How do you know him?" she asked

"What are you doing here?" Cecil asked Barb

"I should ask you the same thing" she said

"Well, I'm here to help kill Bart" he said

"Well I just moved here, why do you want to kill Bart?" she asked

"Bob's my brother" he said

"You're brother, you never mentioned he was you're brother" she said

"What a second, what a second, can you explain what's going on here?" asked Bart

"Well, when I lived in Winter-Meadow, Cecil tried to frame Rusty, this clown, he's only big in Winter-Meadow, and I stopped him, he's tried to kill Me and Rusty a few times" she explained "Now that I think about it, it's lie you're situation with sideshow Bob"

"Yes it's true, before I tried to blow up that Dam, I've unsuccessfully tried to kill Barb Timpson" Cecil admitted "And know I will kill two birds with one stone" he said menacingly and began to approach the children

"Now what?" gulped Barb

TBC

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers you guys are the best and my inspiration, please review, I love feedback!


	6. Tied once again

Before either of them had anytime to react Cecil grabbed Barb and wrapped his arm around her neck, he lifted her into the air and pulled out a knife.

"Run Bart, RUN" shouted Barb.

Bart looked at Barb fearfully, her eyes begged him to runaway, but he wasn't one to leave his friend. He looked around, frantic, trying to find something useful.

"God Bart, just runaway, you idiot!" cried Barb, Cecil tried to drag the struggling Barb back to his car parked a few feet away.

Bart dug into his pocket, he found what he was looking for, his slingshot. He aimed carefully as Cecil tried to shove Barb into the car, suddenly someone grabbed him from behind.

"Ahhh" screamed Bart, he swung his fist back and managed to hit his attacker in the face, the person dropped him and Bart spun around to see sideshow Bob. He also saw Cecil drive away with Barb in the car.

"Bart!" shouted Bob reaching for him again.

Bart took off and ran as fast as he could. He ran home, he felt cowardly for not running after Barb, but he would save her once he got the help he needed.

...At the Simpsons...

Bart bolted inside and stumbled into Lisa's room.

"Lisa, you gotta help me, Sideshow Bob and Cecil just kidnapped Barb, and they're coming after me" he told her all in one breath, Lisa looked surprised but sceptic.

"How do I know this isn't just a prank" asked Lisa suspiciously

"Would I ever lie to you?" asked Bart innocently, Lisa raised her eyes "Point taken, but I'm serious this time!"

"Alright, alright, what should we do?" she asked

"How am I supposed to know? Your the brains in this family!" exclaimed Bart, Lisa frowned at him.

"Well where would he take Barb, he just wants to kill you" Lisa though aloud

"Well Cecil wants to kill Barb" explained Bart

"What?" asked Lisa

"Long story, but what we have to do is save Barb" he said determined

"Bart, you have the worst taste in girlfriends" sighed Lisa jumping off her bed and heading towards the door.

"She's not my girlfriend" whined Bart as he followed her.

"Let's pick up Linus, he knows Barb better than we do" suggested Lisa.

"Oh fine, we'll pick up your boyfriend" teased Bart, Lisa glared at him

They walked to the Timpson house and rang the doorbell. Hunter came and opened up the door wearing a pink shirt.

"Oh, hi" he said.

"Is Linus here?" asked Lisa

"I think so LINUS" Hunter yelled up the stairs "Oh have you seen the girl anywhere?"

"No" replied Bart quickly.

"why that little..." muttered Hunter under his breath "Well if you see her, tell her, that her loving father needs to see her"

Linus then came running down the stairs.

"Hey Lisa, hi Bart" He said happily

"Linus, we need you're help, Barb has been kidnapped!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Oh boy, this is bad, Mom is going to kill me" said Linus nervously "I was supposed to watch her"

"Whatever, what we need to do now is to find her" said Bart, they set off in search of Barb.

They had given up. They were tired and didn't know where to look. They sat near Springfield lake, when all of a sudden Lisa noticed a bottle floating in the water. She reached over and took it out of the water.

"It's a message!" she gasped "And it's from Barb!"

"What's it say, what's it say?" asked Bart excitedly

"Need help. At abandoned warehouse" read Lisa

"Oh, we're never going to find her, there's like twelve of those" groaned Bart

"She says warehouse number 7" said Lisa taking a second look at the paper.

"Oh, good let's go" said Linus.

...At abandoned warehouse #7...

"Welcome to you're doom, Barb Timpson" said Bob menacingly, coming out of the shadows facing Barb whom was tied to a chair, again.

"Really? You tied me to another chair, you couldn't come up with anything else?" she rolled her eyes "pathetic"

"I wouldn't act so cocky if I were you, there's no way, you're little friends will find you before I want them to, besides, Bart will be dead before the day is up" said Bob grinning evilly

"Where's Cecil? He's more fun to talk to" smiled Barb, trying to annoy Bob

"Oh, shut up" he said clutching his fists, Barb shook her head.

"So now what? I'm I just supposed to wait for something?" asked Barb

"In two hours this whole building will blow up, I have sent a note to Bart, Lisa and Linus, telling them where you are, I signed your name so they wouldn't get suspicious. By the time they get here this building will blow up killing everyone, except Bart, I'm going to kill him myself" Bob explained his plan

"Oh" gulped Barb, now very frightened.

"Goodbye, Barb Timpson, you are much easier to kill than Bart" he smiled at her then fled the buidling 


End file.
